V1.0.0.129
* Legendary skin: * Rework of Masteries and Summoner Spells |Related = * Fizz Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.128 |Next = V1.0.0.130 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until November 21, 2011. * * PVP.net v1.48 * Added a filter to search skins by Champion. * Added a filter to search only Legendary skins. * Added the ability to search multiple items at once by using “+” to separate search terms. * Made performance enhancements. League of Legends V1.0.0.129 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Fizz's dexterity allows him to ignore unit collision and take less damage from basic attacks. * (Q) ** Fizz dashes through his target, dealing normal attack damage plus additional magic damage. * (W) ** Passive: Fizz's attacks rend his target, applying a damage over time effect that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. ** Active: Fizz's attacks are empowered, dealing additional magic damage and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. * (E) ** Fizz hops onto his staff, becoming untargetable. He may then choose to slam the ground or to another location * (Ultimate) ** Fizz flings a fish that can bind itself onto enemy champions - After a brief delay, a Shark emerges from the earth to eat the fish, dealing damage and knocking back all enemy champions. ; * ** Initial spell vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus attack damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional spell vamp reduced to 1% per 6 attack damage from 1% per 5 attack damage. ** Initial magic damage bonus upon obtaining 20 ability power reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional magic damage bonus reduced to 1% per 6 ability power from 1% per 5 ability power. * ** Projectile based damage and proc based damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. ; * ** Base damage increased to from ** Now reveals non-stealthed champions for 6 seconds in addition to revealing the area for 6 seconds. ; * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ; * ** Now correctly flagged as an area effect spell. ; * General ** Fixed a few small tooltip errors. * Stats ** Base mana lowered to 255 from 302. ** Range reduced to 525 from 550. * ** Damage per additional missile reduced to 25% from 30%. ; * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ; * ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * ** Damage increased to from . ; * ** Now moves Katarina in front of the target. ** When is active, Katarina moves behind the target. ; * ** Bonus range reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 18 from 13. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 16. * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ; * ** Attack damage ratio increased to from . ; * ** Cast range reduced to 425 from 500. ** Leash range reduced to 465 from 525. ; * ** Olaf is now immune to blinds and silences for the duration. ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to from . ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds per level increased to from . * ** Cast range increased to 825 from 800. ; * ** Now works with smart cast. Hold down the smart cast hotkey to mark the beginning of the line, and release the hotkey to cast. ; * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ; * ** Mana cost adjusted to from 65 at all ranks. ** Passive aura reduced to armor and magic resist from . ; * ** Now has an ammo stack and cooldown timer on the buff bar. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . * ** Tristana will now automatically attack the target of Explosive Shot. * ** Knockback radius increased to 200 from 175. ** Now has an indicator around the target to show knockback radius (similar to . ; * ** Now additionally reduces silences and blinds. ** No longer ignores persistent slow fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ex. Tenacity). ; * ** Fixed a bug where the display range was much shorter than the actual range. Items ; * No longer triggers spell cast effects like , , or . ; * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. ; * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. ; * Life steal reduced to 15% from 18%. General * Added small amounts of experience to various jungle monsters in order to maintain current jungling paths without the necessity of the Awareness mastery (which increases experience gained). * Death Recap: ** Improved Death Recap to show more accurate damage over a longer period of time. ** Fixed numerous bugs with the display of ability damage. * Masteries have been remade. * Improved Summoner Spells are now condensed into 3 masteries, each at the first tier of their respective trees. ** Summoner's Wrath improves Offense tree Summoner Spells. ** Summoner's Resolve improves Defense tree Summoner Spells. ** Summoner's Insight improves Utility tree Summoner Spells. * All summoner spell icons have been updated. * "Welcome to the Crystal Scar" announcement will now play at the start of a Dominion game. * Fixed a bug where Allied Player Portraits would not update unless they were on screen. * Fixed a bug that caused an error to appear in chat on Dominion. Summoner Spells * - ** Empowers your champion, increasing ability power by (depending on level) and attack speed by 35% for 12 seconds. 220 second cooldown. ** Improved Surge increases the attack speed bonus to 40% and ability power gained by 10% ** Usable at summoner level 1. * ** Cooldown increased to 70 seconds from 55. ** Improved Clairvoyance increases duration by 2 seconds, down from 4 and no longer reduces the cooldown. * ** Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as movement speed and damage reduction and damage over time. ** Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Improved Exhaust no longer increases the duration. * ** Cooldown increased to 265 from 255. ** Range reduced to 400 from 450. * - * ** Now usable at Summoner Level 1, down from Summoner Level 4. * ** Now improved in the Offense Mastery tree instead of Utility. * ** Heal amount per level increased to 25 from 20. ** Improved Heal no longer reduces the cooldown but now increases the amount healed by 15%. * ** Added to Summoner's Rift. ** Promotes the nearest allied siege minion, increasing its attack range, health, armor, and magic resist. 180 second cooldown. ** Improved in the Utility tree - Improved Promote increases the defensive bonus stats of promoted minions by 15%. ** Now usable at Summoner Level 8 (on both the Crystal Scar and Summoner's Rift), up from Summoner Level 1. * - * ** Health bonus upon reviving is now innate to the spell (as opposed to requiring Improved Revive). ** Improved Revive now grants a 125% movement speed increase upon revival down from 225% without any mastery. * ** Now improved in the Defense tree instead of Offense. ** Improved Smite no longer reduces cooldown but the gold gained on cast is increased to 10 from 5. ** Cooldown reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. * ** Summoner's Insight no longer reduces cooldown. Undocumented Changes Summoner Spells * ** Improved Clarity increases the total mana restored by 20% and no longer restores the same amount of mana to allies as the caster. Champions * Now has a new death particle and sound. Rune Pages * The Rune page cap is 20 now from 10. Draft Mode * Six bans now available in draft mode from 4. Ranked Teams * Ranked Teams now available. Hotfix * Jungle experience increased by 5% to compensate for new mastery trees. * Fixed a bug where spectators would crash if a champion stealths not in the vision of the spectator. * Fixed a bug where Shift + enter did not work in multiple languages. * Fixed a bug where did not proc . Patch Preview Video de:V1.0.0.129 pl:V1.0.0.129 zh:V1.0.0.129 Category:Patch notes